Long Lost Love
by cullen'girl-x
Summary: AU - Bella was born in the same place around the same time as Edward before he became a vampire, they start off as humans, then change.. But what happens when Bella can't remember anything about her human life and her fiancé?..
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own twilight – it is completely and utterly Stephenie Meyer's**

**A big thanks to my beta, Pale Face Of Night.**

Prologue – Chapter 1

Jasmine confidently stepped through the golden doors first, her long blonde hair was tightly tied up with a silver tiara fixed on top, and her dark purple dress that clung to her perfect figure went down to her knees. Lucy bounced in just behind, her short brown hair rested on her bare shoulders, and her bright pink strapless dress that was rapped tightly around her body flowed out at her waist to just above her knees. Alex happily walked in next, her long dark brown hair dropped down past her shoulders, and her red dress went straight down to the floor with a slit on both sides making in easier to walk. I nervously walked in last trying not to shake too much, my long brown hair that was slightly curled fell past my shoulders, and my blue dress went from tight to loose at my waist and puffed out down to the floor.

Jasmine, Lucy and Alex took hold of their boyfriends hands and walked towards the dance floor. I smiled at the thought of my date, he was impossibly beautiful, and he was mine.

"Bella Swan?"

I turned and looked into his green eyes, while he looked back into my brown eyes. As soon as our eyes met my heart started to race and pound, so much so that it felt like it would explode right out of my chest.

"Edward Masen." I said my smile spreading across my face.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasmine glare at me, she acted like it was okay that I was going out with her ex, but everyone knew she wasn't over him.

Taking hold of Edward's hand made me forget my nerves, forget all my worries about everything.

"You look stunning Bella.." He said smiling my favourite lopsided smile that always made me blush "Like normal." He added twirling me onto the dance floor.

I hated dancing, and I always made a fool of myself, but for some reason when I was in Edward's arms everything was perfect.

"Bella honey, I want to show you something." Edward whispered after we'd been dancing for hours, his soft velvet voice made my heart flutter.

We got into his shiny Volvo and he drove slowly away from the dance.

"Please can you close your eyes?" He asked looking at my reflection in the rear view mirror.

Puzzled I nodded and closed my eyes.

What felt like hours later that car finally stopped and I heard his car door open and close, shortly followed by the opening of mine. He rapped his hands around my waist and carefully guided me out, then steadied me upright on the path. After we had been walking for a couple of minuets we squeezed through some closely grown hedges and stopped. I felt his hand leave mine, but before I had chance to panic soft music began and lights flickered on.

"Okay you can open them now." He said softly from behind me.

I blinked my eyes open and adjusted to the sight around me, I was too shocked to speak. It was beautiful. We were in a garden full of blue and white flowers that smelt deliciously sweet, outlining the path through the middle of the flowers were hundreds of glittering lights. Directly in the centre of the garden was a bubbling fountain, with the words _I love you _engraved onto it in a heart. The garden was surrounded by trees and thick hedges so no one could come across it accidentally. One tree stood out from the rest, not only because it had a two person swing attached to it but because carved into it were the words _Edward & Bella._

I turned around to look at Edward and gasped, he was kneeling down on one knee with a red velvet box in his hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I was lost for words. Yes of course I would marry Edward, but that meant a _big_ party.

A few seconds later I trusted myself to speak again and opened my mouth to give my answer..


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreak

Chapter 2 – Heartbreak

**A big thanks to my **_**amazing**_ **beta, Pale Face Of Night.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to add this chapter, I promise you wont have to wait as long for chapter 3.**

**I hope you like it.**

"Edward Anthony Masen, I will."

Gently he took hold of my left hand, sapphires and diamonds sparkled under the moonlight while he slid a shinning platinum ring onto my third finger.

"But no big party." I muttered, staring at the lovely ring on my finger.

He chuckled and lifted my head so our eyes met, making my heartbeat increase again.

"No big party." He promised as he lifted me up and carried me through the hedges to his car.

A couple of hours later we pulled into his long drive and he parked his silver Volvo next to his mothers black one.

Edward lives in a small cottage with only his mother, as his father ran off with his twin sister when he was two. He doesn't have any close relatives, I guess that's why he's very close to his mother. I used to be close to my mother, but since I moved to live with my dad here in Chicago we haven't been as close.

"My mum's out, so we have the house to ourselves." He said laughing quietly to himself, making me wonder what he was planning.

-

When I woke up beautiful memories came back to me. Memories of last night. I smiled and turned over to watch Edward peacefully sleeping beside me.

I broke out of my daydream when he fluttered his eyelids open and our eyes met.

"Morning honey." He whispered, his velvet voice croaked a little as he was still half asleep.

"Morning darling." I whispered back, my heart pounding so loudly I nearly couldn't hear myself.

After we were washed and dressed, Edward went to check on his mother, while I made breakfast for the three of us.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward's panicked voice shouted from upstairs.

I dropped the bread I was buttering and ran to join him in his mothers room. He was standing there his face as white as a sheet.

"Is she.. Is she.. dead?" I gasped running to his side.

"Bella stand back. Get out of here. Go away and never come back!"

"What? Why? Edward, what's going on?"

"Now!"

Tears leaked out down my face as I fled out of the house and down the road. I didn't stop running till I was too tired to move any more.

I didn't have a clue where I was but in front of me was an old fashioned hotel called the Golden Swan. It had a low arched roof, small windows with grey shutters and a large wooden door. I pushed open the wooden door and stepped inside to a dimly lit room.

"How may I help you madam?" A small girl who didn't look much older than me said while playing with her long red hair looking obviously bored.

"I need a room." I panted, breathing heavily.

"Room 36 on the second floor." She handed me a small gold key and then added "Just wondering, but who are you running from?"

"Erm, my fiancée I think.." I said suddenly puzzled, I didn't know why I was running, but I knew Edward didn't want me any more. I felt very empty. I didn't know what I'd done, but he hated me. I felt the tears build up and forced them back.

"Okay, and how long will you need your room for?"

"Err, is it okay if I stay in it 'till I'm ready to leave? Then pay the bill for however long I've stayed at the end?"

"Sure. You just need to sign here.." She pointed some dotted lines on a form, and without bothering to read it I picked up the pen and signed.

"Thanks, err, have a good day madam."

I nodded and used the last of my energy to walk up the stairs to room 36.

When I got to my room I collapsed onto my bed and felt the tears again, this time I made no attempt to hid them. How had everything changed so much in a short amount of time? What could I have possibly have done? I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

**-**

I don't know how long I'd been here. But I lay in bed crying every day, only getting up to order food and throw up. I throw up basically every day. I don't know why, and don't want to bother finding out. I don't care, without Edward I might as well die. Maybe the reason for the throwing up was to do with my broken heart and emptiness.

Every night I cry myself to sleep, then when I wake up I carry on with the crying.

I had dragged my bed into the bathroom, making it easier for when I needed to throw up. I sat up and nervously peered into the mirror for the first time since I'd been here.

I was a mess. But there was something different about me. My brown hair was everywhere, covered in sick. My pale skin was even paler, making the bags under my eyes stand out clearer. But I couldn't work out what didn't look quite right.

Then it hit me. All the signs were there...

**Sorry my first two chapters have been short, chapter 3 will hopefully be longer. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks.**

**If you review, I'll add chapter 3 soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Funeral

Chapter 3 – Funeral

**Thank you again Pale Face of Night, you are the best.**

Bella's POV

I patted the slight bulge in my stomach. I was pregnant.

I felt a little flicker of hope. Not much, but enough. Enough to force me to go on with my life.

-

There in my arms lay my beautiful 1 month old baby girl. She had my brown eyes and Charlie's curly hair. I gazed into her face which was so similar to Edward's it made long for him even more. She also inherited his dazzling hair colour. It's now been nearly ten months since I last saw Edward, I missed him more and more with each day.

"Nessie." I whispered, gently kissing her check.

I'd thought long and hard over a name for her, and Nessie stuck in my head. Vanessa was the name of Edward's long lost twin sister, so I shortened it down to Nessie. Her middle name was Carlie, after my father Charlie. I decided she would take her father's surname as I always though of myself as Bella Masen.

Nessie Carlie Masen suited her perfectly.

I was broken out of my daydream as the phone rang. I slowly lifted Nessie up, I was careful not to wake her as I placed her in her cot and walked humming to the phone.

I was closer to happy now with Nessie to occupy my time and thoughts. But every time I though of him I felt the unbearable heartbroken pain.

"Miss Isabella Swan?"

"Err yes.."

"I'm very sorry but we have terrible news for you. Your fiancé Edward Masen died this morning of the Spanish influenza, along with his mother Elizabeth Masen."

I stood frozen to the spot. Edward was dead? How could this be possible. It was hard for me to get over the fact that he never wanted to see me again. But how could I bare the fact that he was dead and I would never actually see him again.

After I was over the shock my legs gave way and I burst into helpless sobs.

"Miss Swan?"

"Ye..ah.." I managed to choke out between sobs.

"Will you attended the funeral next week?"

"Ye..ah.." I managed to say again.

"I will post you an invitation shortly. Thanks for you time. I am sincerely sorry for your loss."

He hung up and I buried my face into the carpet. I still couldn't get to grips with the fact that he was dead.

I lay on the floor sobbing my eyes out.

-

I was dressed in a tight black dress and black jacket, I had Nessie in my arms, she was in a little back frock and black cardigan. We were in the church crying through the whole service. Nessie cried nosily into my shoulder while silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

I stood up and followed the crowd out to the graveyard. I watched hopelessly as they scattered Edward's ashes into the ground. The only thing stopping my from running and jumping off the nearest cliff was Nessie. Soon after Edward ashes had been scattered his mother's were. After the ashes were both buried the crowd slowly thinned. I stayed unable to move, unwilling to leave.

"Bella?" I recognized the voice at once, but didn't turn to look. "Bella!"

Charlie ran up to me and reached out to hug me, but stopped as he saw Nessie in my arms.

"Who's this?"  
"Nessie." I muttered, my eyes still fixed on the ground were Edward was berried.

"Is she.. am I.." Out of the corner of my eye I could see him nervously looking at me.

I nodded, not in the mood for conversation. Which made me feel bad. I'd not seen my dad since I'd last seen Edward.

"You can both come over to mine for dinner, err if you want to?"

"I'm going to stay here for a bit. You take her, I'll be round in about an hour."

"Thanks Bella." He reached out to take her and kissed me on the cheek before walking away embarrassed. If I hadn't been so empty and depressed, I would have smiled, Charlie hadn't changed a bit.

I waited a few minuets till Charlie and everyone else had gone, then slowly I moved nearer to where Edward's ashes had been berried.

Even though I'd written it, I read and re-read his gravestone a million times, It was now blurry from my tears but I'd memorized it. It said:

_Treasured memories of_

Edward Anthony Masen

_Beloved fiancé_

_father and son._

_20/6/1901 - 17/10/1918_

_A special person_

_and an exceptionally brave man._

I fell to the floor besides it and sobbed my heart out.

About half an hour later I suddenly I felt freezing cold hands on my shoulders. I sat up and my mouth opened in shock as my eyes met some red blood thirsty eyes.

"James.." An urgent distant voice shouted and suddenly a dark haired, dark skinned man appeared next to him.

"What to share?" He asked the scary man who I guessed was James while he looked into my eyes. His eyes were red and black, not as red as James' and more black.

"No!" James growled.

Then he turned to look at James and started to speak so fast I couldn't make out what he was saying. I sighed and turned back to Edward's gravestone, my movement caused James' hands to tighten round my shoulders.

Laurent's POV

"James.." I shouted urgently and ran to his side.

I had to think quick. I recognised this girl from somewhere, but couldn't remember when. I was positive she was something to do with my human life. Whoever she was I couldn't let James suck her blood.

Then I had an idea.

"Want to share?" I asked James, while looking into her lovely brown eyes. I had no plan to suck her blood, but even if I wanted to James wouldn't let me.

"No!" He growled.

I turned to look at James and started to speak too fast for humans to understand.

"I guess that's okay with me. But I'm not to sure Victoria would agree. If I were you I'd save her for when you get back from your little business trip, as Victoria is going to stay with some friends of hers. Then she'd be all yours."

The girl sighed and turned back to the gravestone she'd been starring at, and James tightened his hands around her shoulders.

"She does smell too good to share, even with Victoria. You can keep her prisoner while I'm gone. If she's not here when I get back you're dead. I'm going to finish my hunt now, hide her somewhere." He replied just as fast.

Bella's POV

I stared at Edward's gravestone again and James started to speak just as fast.

Then without warning he let go of me and ran off so fast he was gone within seconds. His cold hands were replaced with the other guy's cold hands before I had time to move.

He picked me up with no problem, like I was as light as a feather, and ran just as fast as James had.

We flew past trees so fast it made me dizzy. I was very glad when we finally stopped at the door of a small red cottage.

He carried me inside a little slower than we'd been travelling, but still to fast for a human, we went up to an attic and he dropped me onto the floor.

"What's your name?"

"Bella Masen.. I mean Swan.." I stuttered terrified of this strong, fast, cold creature.

He gasped "Daughter of Chief Swan?"

I nodded, puzzled. Why did this creature care about my father.

"Chief Swan was my best friend. You must be his.." He paused and counted on his fingers. "..His great-great-great-granddaughter. Anyway we don't have time for family history at the moment, let me explain what's going on."

Puzzled by how he could have been friends with my great-great-great-grandfather I nodded and he continued

"I can't tell you what we are, but as you may have guessed we're not human.."

I guessed by we he meant James too.

"..And James wants to eat you.."

My eyes widened, some strange diet these creatures had.

"..But I didn't want him too, I knew there was something familiar about you. There's only one way to stop him. You have two choices, you either let him kill you, or.."

He broke off his gaze fixed on the floor.

"Or..?"

"Or..or.. you become one of us."

I gulped. Such a hard choice...

**Please review, it will make me smile.**

**Thanks for reading this, I hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4: New way of life

Chapter 4 – New way of life

**My amazing beta Pale Face of Night, thank you so much.**

Bella's POV

"Death? Or become a strange creature like you?" I whispered when I trusted myself to speak again.

"No such a great choice is it." He replied

"May I at least know a little bit of information about you? If I'm either going to die or become one of you what harm could it do?"

He looked into my eyes and after a moments pause said "I suppose." Then quickly turning away he carried on "We sparkle in the sunlight, we have cold skin, we drink blood, we have super strength, speed and hearing. That's the basics."

"How can you have known my great-great-great-grandfather?" I asked remembering my question from earlier.

"Oh, you see va.. I mean our kind are immortal. We can only be killed if someone rips us apart and burns the pieces."

I nodded "Erm so if I choose your life there's no going back?" I said biting down hard on my bottom lip.

"Correct. So have you decided?"

"One last question." I promised "What are your creatures called?"

"I can't tell you that, it's the only rule we have. Never tell humans who we are. I'm sorry. But I can tell you my name." I nodded indicting for him to continue. "Laurent."

I closed my eyes deep in thought for a moment, then smiled and re-opened them.

"Thank you Laurent for saving my life. I just hope your way of life is better than the human way."

"I'm so glad you chose this. I would hate for James to eat you." He returned my smile as he made his way over to me.

I quickly closed my eyes just after he opened his mouth to revel his shiny teeth and sat there shaking as I felt his cold breath on my neck. I shivered as his teeth sunk into my neck, then stopped mid-shiver. Was this meant to happen? Was the venom meant to be hot? The fiery hot venom raced through my veins, flowing into my bloodstream getting hotter and hotter by the second. I breathed in deeply and then closed my mouth tightly, I was determined not to scream. But that seamed impossibly hard with the pain I was in, this was worse than any pain I'd ever felt. It was like my insides were on fire, yet at the same time like a bomb had just exploded inside me. It was like I was being run over by a lorry thousands of times while going through the most painful birth. But the difference between those things and the pain I was in now was that they all ended, yet I didn't know how long I'd be here suffering terribly. I lay there wishing I could just die.

After days of the pain only getting worse, it finally seamed to feel a little more bearable. I couldn't remember where I was, what I was doing here, or why I was in pain. All I could remember was this familiar empty heartbroken feeling inside of me, which I had no clue to why I felt it. I lay there and let the pain gradually ease off. Then a moment later I could remember a few things, but not everything, most of my memory was missing. I remembered everything up to nervously standing in a fancy dress with my best friends about to go into a dance.

I sat up and forced my eyes open. The room was pitch black but with my vision I could see everything as clearly as I would have if there had been light. An unfamiliar man was standing by the door looking over to me.

"Bella?" Like everything else I didn't remember his voice or him. It seemed everything after the dance was missing from my memory for some reason.

"Hello?" I whispered back to the stranger.

"Do you remember me?"

"No." I admitted truthfully, a little puzzled to what was going on.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked, I could hear the panic in his voice.

"I remember everything up till I went into this dance with my friends." I frowned, why would part of my memory just disappear?

"Oh.. well we don't have time to hang around. James is planning on returning home early."

"James?"

"Oh yeah sorry.. I'll explain later."

He reached out and took my hand, his skin was the same temperature as mine.

When we were standing he looked into my eyes and gasped.

"I nearly forgot. You need to go out and hunt."

I frowned, hunt?

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting, you don't remember anything.. Well you're not human any more, you have a different diet."

"What may that diet be?"

"Oh, erm.. human blood."

"No! No way will I eat the blood of something I used to be. You disgust me. Didn't you used to be a human yourself?"

"Erm yeah, but.."

Then he froze and leaned towards the door like he was listening for something, I decided to copy to see what had scared him.

"No. No. This can't be. Bella you have to get as far away from here as quickly as you can. Now."

All I could hear was distant running getting nearer and nearer. I guessed I would be running away from this runner so I breathed in the scent to be certain to avoid whoever it was.

"Bella, we might never meet again. I have done something terrible and he will kill me. I just don't want to die in vain. Bella you have to take care of yourself, never give up, and never let him near you. He'll stop at nothing. Now go, get out of here before it's too late."

I turned and ran towards the window. I didn't know what was going on, or where I was heading but I knew I had to get out of here not only for my sake but it was his last wishes.

After I jumped out of the window and surprisingly landed softly I began to run. I was so shocked by my speed that I almost stopped straight after I'd started, I had never been this fast at running. But I knew I couldn't waste time getting used to my new abilities, I had to get as far away from here as possible.

I ran into the forest and continued running as fast as my new speed would let me. I breathed in the fresh forest air, it felt so nice to be free of the pain I'd been in for the past few days, although the heartbroken pain still reminded. Then I was drawn to a stop, the smell of a human. It smelt so delicious, so tempting. I made my way slowly towards the scent. I could taste it strongly in my throat. I'd been too distracted to realise how hungry I actually was, without thinking I leaped out on the helpless human and let the creature that I now was take over me. It wasn't until I let his lifeless body drop to the ground that I realised what I'd done. Disgusted with myself I turned and ran faster than I had before, hoping somehow if I ran fast enough I could leave the murderous creature behind.

The trees rushed past, the scenery rapidly changed. I was now not only running from the creature who wanted to kill me for some unknown reason, but I was trying to run from myself, as I now realised what a monster I was, and it was something I would never be able to escape.

As I was running I felt my throat burn again, my first though was to run faster this was another human. Then I realised the scent wasn't as nice, as tempting, but it smelt like it would satisfy. I stopped and crept to where the scent was, there in front of me in the sunlight crouched a large lion, hunting. I took the same position and it was all too easy from then on, he was finished in two gulps. The burn in my throat lessened and I knew I could be satisfied on animals rather than humans, yet I knew I had to keep running, I still wasn't safe.

James' POV

I stood starring into the flames, watching that worthless traitor go up in ashes. Still I didn't feel satisfied, I knew I would never trust anyone again, not even Victoria. He must have sucked her blood, that must have been his plan all along. How could I have been so stupid.

But then what if he hadn't killed her? I was undecided, should I try and find her if she was still out there, after all I was one of the best trackers ever. But I could clearly smell that _he'd_ ended _her_ heartbeat in _this_ room.

Finally I came to a decision, I would leave her and if I ever came across her again then nothing would stop me from finishing her off. But I still felt I was giving up here, and I never gave up.

I wondered out of the house miserably and before long found myself in the graveyard where I'd first seen her. I went over to the gravestone that she'd been morning over and saw a new gravestone next to it. Her gravestone. So she was dead? Or was Laurent playing the trick that you did for all new vampires, fake their death and get them to move away for about 100 years. I was now more confused than I'd ever been, I knew I would never be in peace until I saw her lifeless body with my own eyes.

**I hope you like it and if you have any questions just ask, but I'm going to explain most things further into my story. I have my story planned out, but if you have any ideas on how I could make it better I'd love to hear them!**

**Guys please review! Thank you _very_ much to everyone who has, but I don't have many and it upsets me. So I will dedicate my next chapter to everyone who reviews this chapter.**

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5: No heartbeat

Chapter 5 – No heartbeat

**As promised this chapter is dedicated as a thanks to my reviewers: ****topaz and diamonds, anne96, annoyed by you, astranger81 and magikal7219. Most importantly this chapter is dedicated as a BIG thanks to Pale Face of Night, my fabulous beta.**

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the hard floor of my flat, staring at my beautiful engagement ring for the millionth time. I needed to get out of here and do something, as during the past 100 years all I'd done was puzzle over my mysterious pain and engagement ring.

I knew I never wanted to go back to Chicago, the place where all this happened, the place of my unknown heartbreak. But where should I go? Everyone I'd known, all my friends and family would be dead by now, I was a lonely creature. **(A/N She still hasn't found out what type of creature she is yet)** But I deserve to be lonely, I am a beast, a monster. I'd not been able to resist him. He was one weak helpless human, but I'd sucked his blood before I'd been able to stop myself. Now I have to live with the consequences, I have to live everyday knowing I'd destroyed an innocent man's life. Humans can escape their painful memories in sleep and sweet dreams, but the creature that I was couldn't sleep, ever. I guessed the only way I would ever be at peace from my many painful experiences would be to die. I'd tried many times to kill myself in every way possible, but each and every time I'd just ended up stronger.

I stood up and gazed longingly out of the window, another thing that stopped me from going out, socialising and having a life was the sun. I loved looking at the wonderful scenery around me, especially when it glittered under the sunlight, but the sun stopped me from ever going out. I couldn't risk humans knowing I was different, it's what he'd told me, my transformer, my saviour, it was the one rule of our kind. Thinking of him brought back another painful memory, he gave his life for mine, another thought I couldn't bear to live with.

I needed to get out of the sun, and get out of here, so I decided I would move to a cold rainy place far from this tropical island.

-

I walked into Forks High School, and everyone turned to look at me, I felt the familiar shyness I hadn't felt in so long come back in an overpowering wave. Before long I had a crowd of people around me, and unfortunately I could hear every word everyone said about me.

If things were different, If I wasn't tempted to eat the entire school then I would have followed Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Mike and Eric to the table they pointed at. But things weren't different and I was tempted to eat them, so I had to shake my head and make my way to an empty table far away from everyone else. I also knew I had to try my hardest not to touch anyone, which was almost impossible in a school packed with people everywhere you went.

Edward's POV

She walked in, and everyone looked at her and formed crowds around her, she would be the news and the gossip of school for a day till everyone got bored and moved onto someone else.

I didn't turn to look at her, and I tried my hardest to block out everyone's mind. I didn't care who she was, she could be the heir to the throne for all I cared and I still wouldn't give her a second thought. I'd been so stupid and for the past 100 years I had to live regretting my decision, the last time I'd seen Bella, my love and fiancée, I'd told her I never wanted to see her again, hoping I would someday have the chance to explain. But now here I was a hundred years later, still waiting for that chance I'd never get, she'd be dead by now and I'd never see her ever again.

Still blocking out every other sound I decided to focus on the new girls mind out of boredom. Nothing. I listened harder. Absolutely nothing. No thoughts, no breathing and _no_ heartbeat. I lifted my gaze from the table and puzzled I looked across the room to the deserted table where she sat, I froze as I saw clearly who she was.

Bella's POV

"Oh, I really do love Edward Cullen." A girl whispered as she walked past my table with another girl, with my super hearing I could hear her clearly, but I almost wished I hadn't. The name Edward Cullen reminded me of Edward Masen, all I remembered about him was that we were a couple going to the dance together, then my memory went blank. I remembered nothing else until my transformation, I winced at the memory of that. I followed the girls gazes to Edward Cullen and froze as my golden eyes met his.

Alice's POV

They sat there frozen staring at each other for a whole minute, I smiled, I had seen her coming since yesterday and I'd blocked Edward from finding out. Watching it in real life was so much better than in my visions, you could see the love strongly in her eyes as they met his. But equally as strong you could see the pain and anger, it was so strong you could almost feel it. I could feel Jasper's shaking hand as it was holding mine, I looked over at him, puzzled as to why he was shaking. Looking into his eyes I realised, I could see the love and pain from her eyes reflected in his. Try as he might he couldn't wash calmness over her like he could over everyone else, her pain was too strong.

"Edward.. must.. have.. really.. hurt.. her.." Jasper managed to choke out before closing his eyes and concentrating hard on waves of calmness.

Bella's POV

After I managed to force myself to look away from him I couldn't control my emotions, such strong love, but even stronger pain that burned my insides worse than my transformation. Every last detail from my missing memory came back to me, but one part stuck in my mind distracting me from the rest and it kept playing over and over in my mind like it was stuck on repeat.

"_Bella stand back. Get out of here. Go away and never come back!"_

As hard as I tried I couldn't forget the words he'd said, which had hurt me for a hundred years. I couldn't stand it any longer, and I knew that I wouldn't be in-control of my emotions any time soon. So with my shaking hands I slid my engagement ring off my finger, where it had been for over a hundred years, and chucked it across the hall towards him, where it landed with a plop in his untouched glass of water. Then without looking back I got up and walked at fast human speed out of the hall, and when I was far enough away I broke into a run and sprinted into the distance.

Alice's POV

I hadn't had time to see that coming, but I could see what was going to happen next and I needed to stop it. Edward tipped the cup upside-down over his hand, water poured out and then finally the shinning ring fell into his hand.

"I'm not going to loose her again." He said, while his hand tightened around the ring and he held it to his silent heart. He jumped up, planning on running after her, but that was where I had to stop him.

"Edward, you can't! You have to give her time to cool off.." But he wouldn't listen to me, he was determined to find her, and before I knew it I was talking to thin-air. He was faster than me so I knew I had no hope, but I _had _to stop her from what she was about to do.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, we need to go after them now, I'll explain on the way." I whispered, as for the first time I noticed the attention that had been draw to us. Jasper sent new waves of calmness over the lunch hall, it would only be enough for now, tomorrow would be another problem.

Bella's POV

I didn't know where I was running as I was new to the area, but I knew I had to run faster as I could hear him running just as fast, if not faster than me, he was the last person I could cope with talking to right now.

"No Bella! Wait!"

Ignoring him I continued to run faster, before long ahead of me I could see a sign saying La Push.  
"Okay Bella you might not want to talk to me, but please don't go into La Push."

I smiled wickedly, so he didn't want me to go into La Push, well then I would. The line separating Forks and La Push was three steps in front of me, I slowed down and slowly walked the remaining distance, when I had one step to go he was appeared in front of me and shoved me out of the way.

"Bella you can't, that is werewolf territory." He panted still holding my arm so tightly that if I was a human it would have broken.

I wasn't in any mood for rules or listening to him, I shook his arm off and leapt out on top of him and growled, my mind wasn't focused so I didn't know what I was planning on doing, and even if I did I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself.

Jacob's POV

I couldn't believe it as I ran round the corner to the line separating us from the vampires, there in front of my very eyes was a unfamiliar vampire growling at one of the Cullen's. I hadn't had any experience with vampire fights unlike the experience I'd had with werewolf ones, but I was confident I could split them up. The female looked very stunning and I knew it would be a shame for her to be torn to shreds by the Cullen family.

Within moment my pants tore as I transformed into a werewolf and ran to the line. I knew the only way this would work would be if I physically separated them, but that would mean breaking the rules and bringing a vampire onto our land, however I had to take my chances. So taking great care I reached out and pulled the female off the Cullen boy and dragged her to my half of the line, then without hesitating I ran into the forest holding her.

**Please review, and feel free to ask me any questions :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Introductions

Chapter 6 – Introductions

**Thank you Pale Face of Night, what would I do without you.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was having problems signing onto my fan fiction account.**

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a very tall tanned man standing on the other side of the line, I ignored him and focused my attention back on Edward. However a moment later I was fully distracted by the man, as he was no longer a man, he was a... well... wolf. In those short moments where I was unfocused he reached out and picked me up bringing me onto his side of the line then ran off with me into the forest.

I was still furious with Edward so I made no attempt to break away from him, although he smelt absolutely terrible.

"Jacob what are you doing?" A male voice screamed from the distance. "You can't bring her here!"

Then we were on a beach surrounded by tall men, Jacob put me down and changed back into a human.

"Sam, don't worry I was only saving her from the Cullen's." He said talking to the man who had just shouted at him, who I guessed to be the leader.

"Who are you and where am I?" I demanded as soon as he joined the circle of men around me.

"I am Jacob Black, second in command of this werewolf pack, and you are in La Push."

"Also once you leave here you are to never come back again." Sam instructed me.

"Erm okay, but may I ask who the Cullen's are? Oh and are they dangerous?"

"The Cullen's are those people you were just running away from and they are the least dangerous of your kind, yet the most." Sam replied

"Huh?"

"Basically, they're not dangerous to us cos they only eat animals and stick to our agreement. But they're dangerous when they want to be cos they all stick together, work together and have weird powers." Jacob explained

"Oh okay, but what did you mean when you said that you saved me then?"

"Well it looked like you were in some trouble with them or something so I sort of pulled you out of it cos they can't come after you if you're here. You hunted on their land or something?"

"Erm no, nothing like that."

He looked at me meaning for me to go on, but I just shook my head. "Long story."

We stood there in silence for a minuet and I focused my gaze on the ground trying hard not to inhale there disgusting smell.

"Well if you wouldn't mind leaving..." Sam begun trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah I guess, and erm thanks Jacob..."

"No problem. Want me to walk you back to the line?"

"I guess you could if you wanted to..." I said and blushed as I quickly looked back at the ground.

We walked back the way we had come, then just before we got to the line I remembered a question I had been meaning to ask earlier.

"What exactly am I?"

He chuckled before replying, "Don't you know? Ha-ha well, you're a blood sucking vampire."

"Yeah, I always knew I was a monster." I thought out loud.

"What's your name?"

The question seamed random but I answered. "Bella Swan."

"Bella, you are a monster but you're the nicest most beautiful monster I've met, I hope we can meet again."

"Erm yeah." I said as I realised we'd reached the line.

"Goodbye." He whispered as I crossed to the other side.

"Bye." I whispered back as he disappeared into the distance.

He was such a nice, but horrid smelling guy I thought as I wondered hopelessly back to where I lived.

I turned the key in my lock and pushed the door open. Oddly, there sitting in my front room was the small dark haired girl I'd seen with Edward earlier today.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice, Edward's sister!"

"Ugh, Hi."

"Yeah I know Edward is a jerk, but give him a chance to explain..."

I opened my mouth to answer but before I had the chance she jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you!"

"What? I haven't answered you yet."

"Oh Ha-ha yeah, I can see the future."

She grabbed my arm and lead me back out of the house into her yellow car, and before I knew it she was speeding away down the road.

A minuet later we stopped outside a lovely modern house.

"Come on, Carlisle and Esme can't wait to meet you!"

Nervously I followed her into the house.

"Guys, meet Bella Swan, soon to be Cullen!"

"What?!" I shouted before I could stop myself.

"Oh sorry, I just though cos like you said yes 100 years ago..."

"Bella, I still love you, please let me explain everything to you?" Edward said catching my attention and making me swirl round to look at him.

Images from a hundred years ago came back to me. I smiled, then my smile fell as I remembered once again his heart breaking words.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

Edward reached out for my hand but I pulled away, instead he put his arm around me waist and lead me up the stairs.

**(A/N The moment you've all been waiting for, where Edward explains everything to her!)**

We went through a door to his room, there was no bed, a load of classical CD's which I loved and a large window with a lovely view. He directed me over to the couch and let go as we sat down.

"Please wait till I finish before you interrupt or react."

I nodded and he continued.

"The day I told you to go away forever was the day I made the biggest mistake of my human and vampire life..."

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again remembering my promise.

"I said it for your sake, hoping to save your life and for you to get over me, I loved you so much, and still do. But I found out my mother had caught the Spanish influenza, and I was weak so I caught it off her in a matter of moments, but I knew you were stronger, however I couldn't let you catch it so I told you to get out of the house and never come back. It pained me to see you go but I knew it would have hurt me so much more to see you dead.

Me and my mother were taken into hospital and not long later she died, but before she died she told our doctor to do whatever he could to save me. So he bit me."

I gasped "And you became a vampire?"

"Yes and my doctor was Carlisle, one of the men downstairs.

So finally a year after he bit me he trusted me to find you without killing you, but when I went looking for you all I found was your gravestone. It broke my heart, especially since you would have died not knowing that I still loved you. Now can you fill in your side of the story?"

"Okay. Basically after I became a vampire I couldn't remember any of my life after going to the dance with you until I looked into your eyes earlier today. I remembered that after you told me to leave, I..."

We were interrupted by a large man who came running into our room.

"Eddie just get her story from her thoughts, come on we all need to be introduced to her."

"Well Emmett the thing is for some reason I can't read her thoughts." That confused me but I forgot my confusion as soon as I looked back into Edward's eyes.

"Really? Wow, Bella you're sooo lucky." He said as he ran back out of the door "And come on down guys." He called already half way down the stairs.

"We'll have to finish talking later, come on lets go down and introduce you." Edward said reaching out for my hand again, this time I let him take it.

"Everyone this is Isabella Marie Swan, better known as Bella. She is the love of my life and the reason for my existence..."

"Ewe Edward enough of the soppy stuff, hey Bella I'm Emmett, the strongest vampire like ever!"

"And I'm Rosalie, Emmett's wife, and you wont ever see anyone prettier than me."

"Ha-ha you're still as vain as ever Rosalie. Well I'm Alice and I can see the future, and I can see we're going to such great friends!"

"I'm Jasper, Alice's husband, and I can feel and control emotions."

Then as if to prove it he sent fear and frustration over me then soothed me with calmness.

"I'm Esme and I'm so happy you're here to finally make our family complete!"

"I'm doctor Carlisle, married to Esme and the reason why Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are vampires."

"You already know me, but you might not know that I can read everyone but your mind."

I gasped "Why not mine?"

"We don't know, but it might be your power to block mind powers?"

That got me lost deep in thought, I might possibly have a power? Maybe I wasn't such a monster after all.

"We're all vegetarian vampires and by your eye colour can tell you are to, how come?" Esme asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I just couldn't stand eating what I once was, plus I always wanted to be less of a monster."

Jasper sighed unhappily.

"That's great, and don't worry Jasper just hates being the least controlled at not drinking human blood." Alice said running up to hug me.

"There's a thunder storm coming, let's teach Bella how we play baseball!" Alice shouted excitedly while letting go of me.

Esme was going to be the referee as apparently the Cullen's were very competitive and cheated. I was going to sit out for the first round to see how they played, then I would swap in with Carlisle and join the team of Edward and Jasper, who would be playing against Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Guys stop!" Alice said after I'd been playing for a couple of minuets.

Everyone crowded round Alice, we were all puzzled Edward.

"Two vampires were passing and heard us playing, they're coming to join us, there'll be here in 30 seconds."

We stood arm in arm with our lovers, everyone was facing the way Alice said they would come from apart from me, 30 seconds later two vampires appeared from the trees. I recognised the scent of one of them but I couldn't see who it was as I was facing Edward.

"We heard you playing and we wanted to join you." A woman said.

"You're welcome to, I'm Carlisle and this is my family, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice."

I was shocked but happy that he included me in his family, as it was only moments ago that I was introduced to everyone.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Victoria and this is James."

The name James sounded familiar and it matched the familiar scent.

"Bella? Victoria, I think it's her!" James whispered as I looked up.

As soon as I saw him I remembered exactly who he was.

"Bella!" He said wickedly as he also saw clearly who I was.

"You know each other?" Carlisle asked puzzled.

"NO!" Edward and Alice screamed at the same time. Edward rapped his arms tightly around me and Alice jumped out in front of us, then Jasper jumped in front or her.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Rosalie asked still hugging Emmett tightly.

"Nothing, I just happened to have met Bella before when she was human, I doubt she remembers me."

"I do actually..." I begun to say.

"...And you can't fool us, I can read your mind, and I can clearly see you want to finish off what you were going to do when Bella was human." Edward finished off for me.

Then without warning Emmett let go of Rosalie and jumped onto James.

"You will never dare to hurt my little sister!"

Then everyone followed, ripping James apart, while I just stood there in shock and Victoria ran away.

**Please review and I'll love you forever :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Dares

Chapter 7 – Dares

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I've decided to try and finish this story soon.**

It had been two weeks and no one had heard anything from Victoria, but we were almost certain she would decide to return. Unfortunately she hadn't made up her mind so Alice didn't know what she was planning yet.

I sat with my head resting on Edward's shoulder, bored. We were all bored. No one had done much since the James and Victoria incident, no one went out of the house except to hunt, and that we all did together now.

"I know!" Emmett said jumping up and breaking the silence. "Lets play dares!"

Esme groaned, and Carlisle took her hand.

"Well, we will leave you to it." Carlisle said dragging Esme off towards his bedroom.

Edward groaned, and everyone turned to look at him.

"What? Don't you want to play?" Rosalie asked laughing at a memory of what must have been last time they played.

Edward hit her before replying "Course I do, it's just Carlisle's mind made me gag."

Emmett rolled round the floor laughing while Rosalie went to get a bottle.

I don't know why I was nervous, but after Alice explained the rules to me, and everyone glared at who they wanted to get revenge on I couldn't help but wonder what type of dares the Cullen's did. The rules were: not revenge in this game as in the same dare twice, you had to wait till next time you played, however long that was. No passing, the only way you could change it slightly was to double dare it. That meant rolling a dice and if it landed on an odd number you and the person who dared you would have to do the dare, if it landed on an even number you would have to do it on your own. You could only double dare once per game.

The bottle stopped spinning at Edward. I relaxed, now who would be daring Edward. Once more curious eyes followed the bottle as it spun and stopped at Rosalie. She smiled, she obviously wanted revenge, Edward groaned reading her mind.

"Strip naked and walk past the Cullen fan club down the street."

"That's not fair, I will have to see the image of myself naked in everyone's mind!"

"It's a dare, and a dares a dare."

He frowned and then wickedly said "Double dare."

"What!?"

A smile spread across his face as he picked up the dice and closed his eyes.

"Please please please.." He muttered as the dice flew from his fingers onto the floor.

"Yes!" He jumped up in triumph before the dice had even landed.

"Leave it as a surprise then." Alice said jokingly, obviously guessing he'd seen her vision.

Edward smiled as the dice rolled along the floor stopping on the number 3.

Edward and Rosalie walked naked out of the house glaring at each other and down the road in silence. As soon as they were out of the front drive everyone listened and could hear the sound of shock and loud gasps from the fan club.

A moment later Edward and Rosalie stormed back in put some clothes on and sat down, with a deadly glare they stared at each other.

Edward sat a little out of the circle while everyone else sat with their eyes fixed on the bottle.

It ended up with Emmett daring Jasper. After a seconds he decided that Jasper would have to 'get run over by a bus' _naked _and then stand up and walk away.

Jasper frowned but undressed and made his way down to the road out the front, he lay down and Alice closed her eyes shaking slightly. We all knew he wouldn't get hurt but it just pained Alice to watch him get run, it was terrible enough once, but she had to bear it twice.

When the bottle stopped spinning it was Alice's turn to dare Emmett and she was planning on getting revenge for Jasper. She quickly decided that Emmett would have to run into Carlisle and Esme's room, goodness knows what they were up to, and scream that there was a fire.

"FIRE FIRE!" Emmett screamed as he ran through the door to Carlisle and Esme's room.

Quickly grabbing their bed covers they wrapped it around themselves and ran out.

They stopped as they ran past the living room where everyone was rolling around the floor laughing.

"Did you not bother to think that _one_ we were doing dares, and _two_ we wouldn't cook anything to make a fire." Alice said between laughs.

"Well you never know what Emmett is capable of." Carlisle mumbled as he walked back into his room with Esme and slamed the door.

"Ooooh stressy." Emmett said starting everyone off laughing again.

I sat nervously as Rosalie thought about what my dare would be.

"I know, after we've finished this game you can't talk to or be in the same room as Edward for one whole week!"

I gasped.

"No! That's so unfair!"

"So?" Rosalie said smiling wickedly "Then we can see how desperate he is to hold you at the end of the week. It will be a laugh."

After a moments pause I decided "Double dare."

"Argh no, not again."

I picked up the dice and nervously rolled it. I held my breath, even though I had no need to breathe in the first place. I smiled triumphantly as it landed on the number 5.

"Flipping heck." Rosalie muttered as she got up and ran over to Emmett side.

I moved in closer to Edward so that our bodies were one and held onto him tightly. I would miss him so much, and I could tell he would have one of the worst weeks of his life.

I was glad when the bottle landed on me daring Alice. Without having to think much I said,

"I dare you to burn **all **of your shoes!"

"No!" Alice screamed glaring at me. "NO! I can't. Please no."

I smiled enjoying the wicked feeling. "It's a dare."

"Double dare." She growled leaning back to rest on Jasper.

"There's not much point cos I don't really care about my shoes."

"Well burn all your photos of you and Edward."

"NO! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will." She said now smiling as she picked up the dice. But she frowned as soon as the dice left her fingers.

"That's not fair!" She moaned as the dice landed on a 2.

She huffed and looked as if she would cry if she could and stormed into her room and came back a moment later with 10 bags stuffed full with shoes.

She walked bare footed out into the garden and pored the piles onto the floor and lit a match then fell to the floor watching them all go up in smoke.

By the end of the game I ended up having to spend the whole of my dreadful week shopping with Alice for new shoes, Edward had to kiss Rosalie, Emmett had to sit and let everyone beat him at arm wrestles, Rosalie had to dye her hair black for a week, Jasper had to make everyone angry for a week and Alice had to swallow a cup full of salt.

And none of us were looking forward to next week.

**Next week will be everyone going through with their dares for the whole week, I can't wait to write them. Once again please review, merci :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Déjà

Chapter 8 - Déjà

**I am really sorry that I haven't written in ages, today I suddenly felt like continuing, so anyone who is still reading this here is chapter 8!**

I planned to sit in my room for the whole week daydreaming about Edward until Alice reminded me I had to go shopping with her.

Rosalie decided to come with us as she would have only sat in her room thinking of Emmett, although she was a little reluctant at first due to the fact she had black hair. We also wanted to get out the house as Jasper was making us all feel angry which made us naturally angry too.

I sat in my room looking at the clock, I was fed up of long boring shopping days and sad nights of studying and letting my thoughts fill with images of Edward. Four pairs of desperate vampire eyes were glued to the their clocks as it read 11:59. As soon as the numbers changed to 12:00 I was up like a rocket and into the corridor faster than a blink of an eye. In the corridor was Edward, Rosalie and Emmett who had all dashed out at the same time. I fell into Edward's arms and smiled, he wrapped his familiar arms around me and carried me into his room where we fell onto the sofa arms still around each other kissing fiercely.

We lost track of time but didn't care and eventually we broke apart and looked deeply into each others eyes.

"I know." Edward whispered "Lets get out of here and go some place together to catch up on everything."

It didn't matter than he couldn't read my thoughts because he knew my answer.

Grabbing a wallet of money we set off into the late afternoon hand in hand.

After we'd been running for hours I asked "Where are we actually heading?"

"You'll see." was all he said.

After another couple of hours we stopped running and Edward told me to close my eyes. After we had been walking for another couple of minuets we squeezed through some closely grown hedges and stopped. I felt his hand leave mine, but before I had chance to panic soft music began and lights flickered on.

"Okay you can open them now." He said softly from behind me.

I blinked my eyes open and adjusted to the sight around me, I was too shocked to speak. It was beautiful. We were in a garden full of blue and white flowers that smelt deliciously sweet, outlining the path through the middle of the flowers were hundreds of glittering lights. Directly in the centre of the garden was a bubbling fountain, with the words _I love you _engraved onto it in a heart. The garden was surrounded by trees and thick hedges so no one could come across it accidentally. One tree stood out from the rest, not only because it had a two person swing attached to it but because carved into it were the words _Edward & Bella._

I turned around to look at Edward and gasped, he was kneeling down on one knee with a red velvet box in his hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

My first thought was _this is major déjà_ and my second was _isn't that the ring I've been wearing for over a hundred years._ Looking down at my finger I find that it is no longer there, I smile and once again agreed to marry him.

After he slid the ring onto my finger I took his hand and said "Now it's my turn to lead the way."

Soon we found ourselves in a graveyard and I made my way over to a row of four gravestones. Edward Anthony Mason, Isabella Marie Swan, Charlie John Swan and Nessie Carlie Mason.

Then it came back to me, Nessie, my daughter. I bent down beside her gravestone and sobbed tearlessly. I berried my face in the ground picturing her beautiful face.

"Are you looking for someone?" A familiar voice whispered from above me. I turned my head upwards and cried in shock, I couldn't believe who was standing above me.

**Sorry it's not very long, I will try to add more soon... and if your still reading this please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

Chapter 9 - Reunion

**I'm really sorry it's been so long, and really sorry to those of you who think the story has been moving too fast, I just wanted to get the story finished before I got to busy to finish it. And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, it was so great to know that people are still reading it even thought I haven't updated in so long. But I'm back again with another chapter so here you go, enjoy :)**

"Nessie?" I whispered back. How was it possible that after all these years she was still alive especially when her gravestone was here right in front of me, unless...

I looked at her face and her eyes confirmed my suspicion, they were blood red. I didn't know if I was more relived that she was alive, or annoyed that I missed her growing up, or angry that she had been feeding on humans. But my biggest question was did she remember me.

"Bella? Is this really Nessie!?" Edwards exclaimed bending down to get a closer look at his daughter.

I nodded and was about to reach out and hug her but stopped myself and asked something I dreaded the answer to

"Nessie honey, do you remember me?"

I could tell that Edward sat tense like me, waiting.

She looked back at me puzzled,

"Erm, who are you?"

I sighed and Edward let out a small groan.

"Well, erm... I am Bella Swan, your mother, and this is Edward Mason..."

"Cullen." He interrupted

"Cullen." I repeated, "Your father."

"So you're not married?" Nessie asked, pointing at me then Edward.

"No, not yet. We will explain later."

"No! But if you really are my parents then you would have come and found me earlier. Why would you leave me!? I've had to grow up never knowing my father and having my mother die when I was too young to remember her. I spent most of my life living with my grandfather, but after he died I had no one. Is that the way anyone would want to grow up? So why leave me like that?"

She turned away and begun to run, Edward and I jumped up and ran after her. Edward surprised me by how fast he was and caught up with her long before me. We ran for a bit side by side and eventually she stopped.

"So? Explain?"

Edward indicated for me to start.

I told my story while she stood there listening, once I finished Edward carried on with his part, when we had both finished she thought about everything we had both just said for a few minuets and nodded.

"I believe both of you only because I tricked you, Bel... I mean mum, I do remember you, I remember for the whole time we were together you cried whenever anything reminded you of Ed... I mean dad."

"Oh Nessie!" I ran up to her and gave her a massive hug.

After I had let go of her, Edward walked up to her and awkwardly hugged her.

I was so happy, my family, reunited.

We sat there talking for hours, filling each other in on everything. When it started to get dark we got up and decided to make our way back home, Edward told us Alice knew we would be on our way so we didn't have to worry about them worrying about us.

"Nessie, if you decide to live with us then you will have to change your diet, because my family, we try to blend in with humans, so we feed on animal blood." Edward randomly said while we were running, hoping she would accept the new way of life.

"Oh that will be okay." She answered happily. "I just can't wait to spend forever with you guys and meet the rest of your family. Ooh wait, you two aren't married yet, that means I can be there at your wedding, Yay!"

"She'll get on well with Alice." I muttered under my breath and Edward laughed.

"Alice is the empath right?" Nessie asked frowning trying to remember what we told her earlier.

"No." Edward laughed, "Jasper is the empath, Alice has visions of the future."

"Oh yeah." She muttered, nodding.

Alice had obviously told everyone that we were on our way home as they were all waiting excitedly in the front room for us.

We went in and joined them, then we sat there talking and laughing all through the night, one big happy family.

_The end._

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites and everything, I couldn't have done this without you :)**


End file.
